


This Doesn't Count, Right?

by SilhouetteofScribe



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bloodbending, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cheating, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Incest, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, sex by proxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilhouetteofScribe/pseuds/SilhouetteofScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara realizes she and Aang are going to spend the rest of their lives together, but won't let herself have one quick time with Zuko. But what if she used waterbending to make his sister do what she can't?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Doesn't Count, Right?

She had seen it in his eyes. Aang was never hard to read. She had always known, even when he hadn’t told her. His feelings for her were as obvious as the arrow on his brow. But Katara had grown used to the idea. She wasn’t unattracted to Aang, and when she thought about it, she saw a future with him. The Avatar, at that. How could she not be a little awestruck?

Yet as compatible as they were, Katara was starting to dread the entire thing. The necklace around her throat gripped her like the clutches of inescapable predictability. The moment she returned with Zuko, he’d be fumbling for the words again. She knew what he’d say, she knew she wouldn’t reject him. And that would be the start of their life together. Betrothed before her life had even really begun. She imagined her Gran Gran’s necklace. Had it been a shackle, or something she never doubted? It just seemed so final, bigger than reality. They hadn’t yet committed to anything, but Katara was already beginning to see her future mapped out for the rest of her life. She would be a great wife, a wonderful mother. She’d put everything into her life with Aang. But did it have to start now?

It had been on Katara’s mind all day. And after the horrors of Azula’s rage had died down and their mission objectives had been completed, the fears came back to her. She was going to marry Aang. She knew it. In the short time she had known Aang, they had gone on wonderful adventures together and seen the world. Was that all there was to life? Once she had fought a war and toppled a regime, was there nothing more she could ask for? Maybe it was all anyone deserved. Living your full lifetime in a year and then settling down with the love of your life may be anything you could ever hope for. But Katara still felt uneasy about all of it.

Am I ready to let it all go already?

Despite all her unease and wandering thoughts, Zuko was efficient and direct. He held Azula still and tied her arms at the shoulder. When she struggled and spit, he shoved a wad of cloth into her mouth. She had given up fighting though, it was just another measure Zuko took to control the situation. She watched as Zuko pushed Azula up against the wall and untangled her cuffs from her armor. His muscles bulged as they held his sister in place. She could see the sweat glistening over his body.

It calmed her mind to size up Zuko. As much as she liked Aang, Katara knew that Zuko would be a great match as well. He was ripped, handsome and brooding, he was full of emotion and probably a savage lover. Katara mused on the idea, thinking of how wild it would be to just make out with him a little. Her shouting matches with Zuko were fierce and heated. She could only imagine what he’d do if their fighting turned to fucking.

That was a bad thought though, Katara remembered. Aang’s feelings were stated. And she wasn’t about to break her unspoken promise to him. She was Aang’s. Katara was proud to be in love with someone so sincere and wise and good. But when she watched Zuko drag his sister, tied up and gagged, and throw her onto the ground, she knew Aang wasn’t all she was looking for.

“She’s not going anywhere,” Zuko said out of nowhere. “Let’s get her into something we can carry her in and get back to Aang. He may need our help.” Zuko’s sudden voice cut through Katara’s lewd thoughts. She cleared her mind and looked to the Fire Nation princess. Azula was a crying mess. Not a threat to anyone. There wasn’t anything keeping them here. The mission was complete. The only thing left was to head back and become Mrs. Last Airbender. She realized now her heart was beating harder than during the fight.

“Yeah,” Katara recited back to Zuko. “Good idea.” She didn’t want to leave yet. She didn’t want to be Aang’s wife. Not immediately. If she was giving up the best years of her life to jump into a relationship - even a great one - couldn’t she have one last moment to herself? The idea hadn’t occurred to her before, but Katara suddenly found herself wishing she had been more daring and carefree. If she had been outgoing and maybe even a little promiscuous up til Aang’s iceberg crashed into her life, maybe she wouldn’t be so worried right now. “Yeah,” said Katara, too focused on her apparently vanishing life to understand Zuko’s words. She had to buy time to think, any time at all. “Yeah, just give me a second, okay?” Katara looked to the palace.

She turned to Zuko and pointed to the door. “Uh, it’s been a rough fight,” she said, spitting out the words before she even realized her intentions. “Could we take a second? Is there a bathroom inside?”

Zuko blushed at the mention of toilets. He turned away and hid his face in one hand. “Oh, sure. Of course we have somewhere you can... we have facilities.” Zuko lifted his sister up with her shackles. “I’ll show you the way. Get cleaned up. My sister and I will wait in the garden.”

Zuko led the way up the stairs and through the large doorway. The palace was abandoned. Everyone had fled during the great battle. It was frightening to see such an opulent building quiet as this. Just a moment ago, explosions and huge fireballs had filled the air. Now it was a ghost town. Katara wished Aang was here. Zuko was never great company. He’d talk so infrequently Katara joked with Sokka a few times they could replace him with Momo and no one would notice, if Momo learned how to scowl.

It may have been the fear of encroaching oblivion affecting her judgement, but Zuko’s scowl looked sexier than usual today. His scar was more mysterious, his muscles more enticing. She watched every jerk he gave on his sister’s handcuffs. The word bondage flashed in Katara’s mind like a fleeting burst of firebending. Now Zuko was staring at her. Katara felt her face burning hotter. “What?” she murmured.

“Down the hallway there, to the right. The washroom,” Zuko reiterated. He pointed a thumb to his side. “We’ll wait for you through this doorway.”

Katara nodded. She felt stupid. Her head was a jumbled mess of sexual frustration and confusion. Maybe the bathroom break wasn’t such a bad idea. If she had a few minutes to get unpent, maybe it would clear her mind. And, she realized as she stood in place still staring at Zuko, she’d need to do it soon.

“Katara?” Zuko asked. But she was back out of her head again. She spun around without a word and went down the hallway. She stepped on toward the end of the pathway and took a left at the door.

The storage closet had not been her ideal destination, but here she was. Katara stayed quiet listening as Zuko and Azula’s footsteps faded away. She’d give them a few more moments to get further before she stepped out of the wrong door and try once more to find the bathroom.The footsteps hushed and the palace was again quiet.

Katara breathed out slow, exhaling a stream of frost. She tried to regain her senses. “I’m going crazy,” she admitted. She opened the door and stepped back into the hallway. “What I really need is just one burning hot score. Something so I can stop feeling like my only experience is a way off target kiss in a pitch black cave. She thought again of Zuko’s firm grip. It would feel great around her hips.

She walked back up the hall, ignoring the bathroom. A little further over and she had a clear view into the indoor garden. The space was roofless and capacious. Sand covered the ground and rocks were arranged neatly. Exotic plants covered the grounds. In the far corner, Zuko sat on a bench, his catatonic sister sitting on his lap.

Katara breathed in. She built up her courage. She had to get this out of her head. There was nothing to feel uneasy about. Life with Aang would be amazing. She just had to relax.

But then she got a better idea. What if she could have her moment of release and not cheat on her husband to be?

\--

The garden was cool and humid. Zuko sat quietly, flexing his hand in the still room. It still felt like the lightning hadn’t left his body. He hoped there wouldn’t be any lasting damage. But his motor skills seemed fine. He hadn’t lost any strength and the taste of metal was almost completely gone from his mouth.

Azula shuddered beside him. He tensed, for a moment afraid that she would attack. Her shackles were still on her and though she moved the slight bit, Azula was still seated. He watched for another moment then lowered his guard. Once Katara returned, they would head back. Until then he had to wait. Maybe then he’d feel at ease.

He closed his eyes. Meditating would help the pain. It would center him and calm his nerves after the panic of his near death experience. Zuko took in a breath, like Iroh had taught him so many years ago. Firebending comes from the breath, he had said. He wouldn’t know how wise his uncle had been until the dragons told him the same thing. Breath wasn’t just the secret to fire, it was life. He exhaled slowly, feeling the strain and fatigue melt away. He found his center.

The air grew colder, too rapid to have a natural explanation. It felt like a jet of cold air was coming through the room. He opened his eyes immediately. It couldn’t be Azula, nothing she did had ever not been fire or lightning. It might have been airbending, but Aang was nowhere near and his wind currents were always warm and never as widespread. No, Zuko thought as he saw crystals forming in the air. This had to be waterbending.

Moisture in the air condensed around him. For a moment, Zuko was confused. But when he saw the ice covering his sister in a thin shell of fern-like designs, he stepped back into a stance. He raised his fist high, the other chambered for a strike. What was happening? But when he looked in Azula’s eyes, he found them as confused as he was. “Azula?” he asked. “What are you doing?”

Azula’s mouth frosted over and she said nothing. Instead she raised her elbows behind her. With a tug of her arms, the metal shackles shattered into useless chunks of steel. But Azula wasn’t attacking. Instead, she just stood there. Zuko watched, first in curiosity, then with mounting dread as his sister leaned forward slowly. Her hands were going towards his pants.

\--

Katara danced in the hallway, raising her foot out and placing it down gently in a calculated space. She maintained focus, watching through the doorway as Azula’s frost covered body mimicked her every move. As she moved her hands, Azula moved her hands. As he imagined tearing through the sash around Zuko’s waist, Azula ripped the fabric from his pants. She watched every moment of their shared actions, watching as Zuko lay back, mute and perplexed, watching as her proxy fished into his clothes.

She could almost feel it in her own hands. Katara swayed with the currents of her waterbending stance and raised up her hand. When she did, she finally saw it. It was big enough to fill Azula’s hand and spill over her knuckles. Zuko’s cock grew in Azula’s grip. Katara licked her lips and pumped, watching as his sister did the same. She was unsure of where to look. Zuko’s dick was huge and looked like so much fun, but Katara considered licking her lips again, just to see Azula match her. So she gave a slow trace of her upper lip and watched Azula’s pink tongue slide over her lips. Damn, she thought. The Fire Nation royal family is hot.

Katara squeezed the phantom of Zuko’s cock between both hands, then spit in front of her. Azula mocked her movement, but didn’t produce any saliva. She tried again, but nothing spilled out onto Zuko’s phallus. After watching his sister convulse in front of his balls a few times, Zuko glanced at the open door. Katara turned away. There was no way he hadn’t seen. She kept her eyes shut and kept stroking, focusing hard on the feeling of the penis in her grip. A little waterbending more and she directed a bead of Azula’s spit to trickle out of her mouth and down onto Zuko’s crotch. Now as she moved her hands, she could hear the squishing sounds of a well lubricated handjob from the other room. Zuko’s heavy breath was just under that sound. He hissed out every time she pumped.

“Take...” Zuko rasped, his voice hoarse and rough. “Take off your clothes,” he instructed. He was looking at Azula, but Katara still felt her eyes on him. She stood in the doorway. It was too late to hide. And it would serve no purpose. She wanted to watch it all as it happened. What did it matter if he could see too? She hooked her fingers under her water tribe outfit. It took a few clumsy grabs in the air before she accomplished the same with Azula. But now they both stood with their hands on their clothes. Zuko’s eyes flicked between his sister and her. Katara felt hotter than ever before, like the Agni Kai was still going fierce. She waited until Zuko’s eyes were on her again, and then she lifted.

When her hair spilled down around her face and she stood in the doorway with just her underwear on, Katara stopped to watch. Zuko was looking at his sister, taking in her nearly bare body and studying her bright red panties and bra and at Katara. Katara could feel when his eyes hit her again, feeling like the sun was shining on her. It flustered her. She wanted to cover up her body, to hide behind what little protection her hands could afford her. But she stood in place, letting Zuko look all over her body. Then she turned around.  
Katara closed her eyes. She swayed back and forth, rocking her hips wide. She swallowed and felt a bead of sweat gather within her cleavage. The dance was slow, sensual. She took her time. Every move shot hot blood through her cheeks. Every step made her underwear wetter. She kept her eyes shut tight, then stepped back once. Then again. Now she was in the room, but Azula... Azula was right at Zuko’s lap.

Katara leaned forward, imagining herself bending down, her ass held up, her vagina waving right before Zuko’s face. She wrapped her hands around her ankles. She bobbed there, feeling her butt jiggle. Azula moaned, but somewhere distant. It was somewhere far away. Where Katara was, there was only her and Zuko.

She lowered herself down, feeling Zuko’s bulge on her thigh. She rocked on his lap. Katara felt his erection jab into her eagerly. He wanted it just as bad as she did. She felt his breath on her neck. Felt him clawing at her breasts from behind. His tongue trickled slow up her neck. Katara breathed out a cloud of snow and continued grating. It was just her panties keeping him from entering her. And that line was getting thinner every moment.

Katara felt Zuko’s fingertips rubbing over her nipples. His hands traveled under her bra as her thrust up onto her ass. She turned backward and kissed him on the lips. Luxuriously meeting his mouth with hers, opening hers against his, pulling his tongue into hers. They made out slowly, exploring with an almost lazy speed. The slower they kissed the faster he ground into her bottom. Now his slick cock had found an opening. It missed her pussy by less than half an inch and - as Katara growled in agonized rapture - slid between her thighs. Now she rode him, her legs tight around his member, gripping him close to her hot sex. They were both bucking wildly. Katara and Azula’s voices crested as they both felt Zuko’s thrusts at their vagina. Closer she climbed, higher he took her. Azula’s panties tore open, a rip resounding loud enough to echo through the halls. Katara met in turn, ripping apart her own with both hands.

“Zuko!” she groaned. “Oh Zuko! Like that!” Azula’s voice was alongside hers, begging just as loudly. “Zuzu, just stick it in!” Katara nodded, agreeing. “Stick it inside us!”

When Azula’s voice caught in her throat, Katara peeked back for a glance. Zuko was standing now, forcing Azula forward. His dick was disappearing, bit by bit, penetrating deep into his sister. Katara held her breath then pushed the dildo of solid ice into her. She could feel it melting against her hot flesh. The more she focused on the object though, the more realistic it felt. She could feel Zuko’s cock throbbing inside her walls. He held himself there, pushing her down onto her hands and knees. Katara obeyed, then felt him grabbing onto her ass with both hands.

“Yes, Zuzu!” Azula kept on. “Deep. Deep!”

Katara could only whimper.

When the fucking came, it hit her like a piston, driving into her faster than she could feel. His individual strokes became one intense fuck of perpetual bliss. She closed her eyes, just focusing on the feel of how full her pussy was and the way her tits grazed the carpeting. They flopped out of the bra and rocked free over the lace. Katara kneaded one, then gave her nipple a lick. When she saw Azula do the same, the building energy within her surged to a wild ecstasy.

“Zuzu! Keep going! She’s close now, Zuzu!” Azula urged him on, “Look at her, brother. Don’t slow down now, what sort of Fire Lord can’t satisfy a girl? Harder!”

Katara swallowed. “Yes.” She felt her mind blanking. “Fuck me!”

The thick icicle was thin now, so Katara reformed it partially with every thrust. It was melting like her pussy was the gates of hell. But she wouldn’t let thermodynamics ruin her orgasm. She focused her waterbending. The dildo grew wider. First as large as the penis she had just seen, then wider. It was gigantic now. It hurt. Every thrust was more than she thought she could take. But she widened it again.

The scream that came from her was unlike anything Katara thought she could make. It was feral, insane. It was uncontrollable. It was awesome. She came hard, feeling her vagina contract with every throb of her suddenly tender clitoris. But she reached back to grab Zuko’s hips. She pulled him on. “Don’t stop.” It was hardly human, the growl she threatened him with. “Don’t stop!”

When it was over, Zuko was still ready. Though Azula and Katara both were coming down from their climaxes, Zuko held a rock hard cock in his slowly pumping fist. His eyes were on her. She turned in the doorway to see him. They were both watching her, both as mad on hormones as she was. So Katara unhooked her bra. She dropped it on the garden floor, then stepped closer.

“This doesn’t leave this room,” Katara said. Zuko gave a quick nod, rubbing his thumb over his bulging head. Azula’s cruel smile was harder to read. But she pulled Katara in and kissed her deep. With her right hand, she rubbed Zuko’s balls. With her left she held Katara’s mouth against her lips. Katara made out with Azula, her eyes turned to watch as Zuko’s cock flopped inches from their faces. She pulled back and licked the tip of her tongue to Azula’s. Zuko breathed harder. “I’m serious,” Katara reiterated. “Not a word.”

Zuko’s movement stopped for a second. He inhaled sharp. Katara and Azula turned to see. Azula lifted her tits high, presenting them for his cum. Katara opened her mouth. For a moment she was worried, but Zuko had plenty for both of them. Spurts covered his sister’s breasts in thick globs, then another fell into Katara’s chin. The next one hit her cheek. It was close to her eyes, so she shut them. His cock pushed into her mouth, sending another glob of hot cum right against the back of her throat. She felt two more spurt out before Zuko pulled out. She choked, then opened her eyes again. His cock was in Azula’s mouth now and he stayed there, fucking her lips slowly. She gagged with his every violation of her throat. Katara watched the tears in her eyes, then as Azula scratched deep gouges into his ass. She pulled him in deeper, hooking claws into her brother - like she was juicing him.

Katara spit out the semen and wiped it on a leaf behind her. She caught her breath. Azula pulled Zuko out of her mouth and licked his shaft all over. She cleaned her brother with care. She hadn’t spit a single drop.

“You have to swear,” Katara said again. “I need you to keep a lid on this infidelity thing. Aang can never know.”

Azula kissed her on the cheek, slurping the last of her brother’s spunk from Katara. “We will if you will. We all have secrets to keep now.” Katara didn’t respond. She tried to figure out what Azula was saying. 

Zuko leaned over and kissed his sister. “That’s right,” he said. “Keep our secret and we’ll keep yours. I mean, it’s not like this is the first time we’ve done this.”


End file.
